Nine-Tails Guardian/Charyeok
Nine-Tails Guardian is the Charyeok of Park Il-Pyo. It is extremely powerful as it allowed him to beat Jin Mo-Ri with a few kicks. Overview There was once a fox who learnt the secret of immortality and after a 1000 years of training became a top level god that personally guard the heavenly emperor himself. As always, the other gods were very jealous. Many gods, even the heavenly emperor, feared the unnatural power the creature possessed, and they ended up trying to kill him. The fox who was angry at such a betrayal, wreaked havoc across heaven killed many gods, fled down to earth, and entered sleep, waiting for his revenge. Appearance It significantly changes the appearance of its user giving them white hair and fox like eyes with red corners. It also changes their pupils into slits. This Charyeok also gives the user seven fox tails made of flames and fox ears on the top of their head. The appearance and number of tails varies depending on the user. Using all 9 tails makes the borrower's hair longer and darker, as well as reddening their eyes. Abilities Nine-Tails Guardian is currently the only Charyeok that changes the appearance of its user, besides Yu Mi-Ra's Yeo-Po Bong-Seon. It is one of the most powerful Charyeok seen to date. It is so powerful that not even Greed could contain it for too long on its first try. Health Generation: It gives the user a small amount of HP upon appearance. Physical Enhancement: It greatly enhances all of its user's physical attacks, speed and power to the point where it can no longer be traced with the naked eye. Ability Sealing: Being one of the keys it has the ability to seal away a gods ability carrying them on a lower plane so they can be hurt. It can also seal away a person's Charyeok like what he did to the Judges. Ability Awakening: Being one of the keys it has the ability to awaken the potential within a person to enable them to attack gods, nephilim and higher, that they couldn't previously hurt. It can also undo the seals it placed on gods. Pyrokinesis: It also grants the user the ability to create and manipulate fire at will. Park Il-Pyo often summons foxes made out of flames or creates scythe like blades coming from his elbows to attack. Fox Generation: It also allows the user to summon many nine tailed foxes ranging from them to be big or small made out of fire. Tails Activation: An ability gained by entering direct contract with with the legendary god. The user can unleash the tails as a means to increase his power.chapter 151. The greater the amount of tails activated seems to put greater burden on the user's bodychapter 158. *'Ninth Tail Unleashed': The ultimate level of Tails Activation. It radically changes the user's appearance. It is marked by hair becoming longer and black. *'Physical Enhancement': This mode substantially multiplies all of the user's power, as two user, Park Il-Pyo and Taek Jae-Kal (through Greed) can fight and defeats Gods. **'Enhanced Strength': The user gains a substantial increase in strength, In this mode Park Il-Pyo can fight evenly with Shiva, the Master of the Third Heavenly Realm, although by his own admission, Shiva is actually stronger than him. Techniques Fox Rain: An attack where he summons multiple blades made of flames down on an opponent. It is easily able to cut through a Charyeok and cause a blaze. Heavenly Fire: It is an attack that uses the blades at his elbows to attack causing an large gash on an opponent. Veritable Pandemonium: This is an attack where multiple foxes of various sizes attacks an opponent. Key Skill: Seal Removal: This skill can unseal the taboo of humans. It was shown to be capable of unsealing taboo both in sage realm and human realm even though it was only used while Il-Pyo was in the Sage Realm. Another key point is that unlike pandora this skill is an multi-target skill, while pandora can seal/unseal only one target. 9th Tail + 3rd Stance Hwachook (Ssam-su Taekkyeon): Triple Destruction Infernal Fang: By unleashing the ninth tail and performing SSam-Su Taekkyeon's 3rd Stance Hwachook, Park Il-Pyo unleashes a giant wave of fire. Using this technique, Il-Pyo defeated the Third Crown Prince. Gallery nthe-god-of-high-school-3739159.jpg Hundred.png|Veritable Pandemonium Park Il-Pyo Key Skill.png|Charyeok Key Skill: Seal Removal 9th Tail.png References Navigation Category:Charyeok Category:Direct Contract